2006-07 EmpJHL Season
This is the standings of the Empire Junior Hockey League in the 2006-07 season. Membership Changes *The Full Stride Flyers left the league *The Wheatfield Blades joined the Golden Horseshoe Junior B Hockey League and the league franchise rights are transferred Buffalo Stars *The Rochester Jr. Americans franchise is transferred to the Maksymum Jr. Hockey organization *The league added the Foxboro Stars, Green Mountain Glades and Virginia Statesmen Team GP W L T OTL GF GA P National Conference Atlantic Boston Jr. Bruins 44 40 3 1 0 253 85 81 Bay State Breakers 44 28 11 5 0 200 135 61 Foxboro Stars 45 19 20 5 1 156 146 44 Bridgewater Bandits 44 17 22 4 1 137 149 39 Salem Ice Dogs 44 15 26 3 0 133 191 33 Capital District Selects 44 7 37 0 0 90 231 14 Northeast New Hampshire Jr. Monarchs 43 32 8 2 1 195 98 67 Tyngsboro Huskies 43 30 8 3 2 199 99 65 Green Mountain Glades 43 14 27 2 0 132 195 30 New England Falcons 43 9 31 2 1 128 211 21 Valley Jr. Warriors 43 4 38 0 1 76 232 9 American Conference Eastern Brewster Bulldogs 39 29 7 2 1 209 125 61 New York Apple Core 39 25 7 7 0 161 104 57 Jersey Wildcats 39 17 20 1 1 124 180 36 Virginia Statesmen 39 13 21 3 2 137 164 31 Tri-State Selects 39 12 23 3 1 138 170 28 Western Pittsburgh Jr. Penguins 38 32 6 0 0 195 86 64 Maksymum Jr. Hockey 38 25 7 4 2 147 85 56 Syracuse Stars 39 19 19 0 1 158 159 39 Buffalo Stars 38 3 33 1 1 68 191 8 Binghamton Jr. Senators* 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 (*) folded. Playoffs Top 8 teams in each conference qualify. First round series are best-of-three series held at home of higher seed (game 3 would be mini game). Second round series are best-of-three series held at home of higher seed (game 3 is normal game). The four winning teams advance to "Final Four Weekend" round robin at the Houston Field House on the campus of Rensselaer Polytechnic Institute in Troy, New York. The top two finishers in the round robin advance to the league championship game and both advance to the USA Hockey National Championship held March 29-April 2 in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Round 1 National Conference *Boston defeated Green Mountain 2 games to none (7-0, 3-0) *Bay State defeated Foxboro 2 games to 1 (6-3, 3-0) *New England Huskies defeated Bridgewater 2 games to none (4-2, 5-4) *New Hampshire defeated Salem 2 games to none (5-2, 8-4) American Conference *Pittsburgh defeated Tri-State 2 games to none (6-1, 6-1) *Syracuse defeated Maksymum 2 games to 1 (3-2, 2-6, 1-0 (ot)) *New York defeated Jersey 2 games to none (6-3, 7-0) *Brewster defeated Virginia 2 games to none (8-2, 8-2) Round 2 National Conference *Boston defeated Bay State 2 games to none (4-3, 5-1) *New Hampshire defeated New England 2 games to none 4-3 (ot), 5-2) American Conference *Pittsburgh defeated Syracuse 2 games to 1 (2-5, 4-2, 4-1) *New York defeated Brewster 2 games to none (3-2, 4-3) Final Four Weekend *Boston defeated New York 4-0 *New Hampshire defeated Pittsburgh 3-2 *Boston defeated New Hampshire 8-3 *New York defeated Pittsburgh 6-3 *Boston defeated Pittsburgh 3-1 *New Hampshire defeated New York 5-4 Championship game *Boston defeated New Hampshire 4-2 Both teams advance to the national tournament. New Hampshire ended up winning the national championship. Category:2006 in hockey Category:2007 in hockey Category:EmpJHL seasons Category:Empire Junior B Hockey League